CWF CASZ: Clash
by JC 619
Summary: Superstars of Cartoon Wrestling Federation battle Cartoon Anime Society Z in a crossover PPV. Credit to JeanKazuhiza for allowing me to use CASZ COMPLETE


Heya there folks, Here is the CWF/CASZ: Clash Wrestling Special. Props to JeanKazuhiza for allowing me to use CASZ for this Story. Disclaimer: CASZ is JeanKazuhiza's, CWF is mine. All the wrestlers belong to their respective peoples.

* * *

CWF/CASZ: Clash Special 

Before the Show: General Manager JC is standing next to the owner of CASZ Jean Kazuhiza.

JC: Good evening Ladies & Gentlemen. Tonight, You will see an example of Corporate Unity, and friendly Competition.

Jean: As you know for many years, there has been many Wrestling Companies that commonly battled in the Ratings department,  
but never actually in the Ring.

JC: Even though there was that ECW vs. WWE, but that more of Brand Divisioning... Anyway, Tonight in the Ring will be both CWF, and CASZ Superstars wrestling with, and against each other.

Jean: So sit back, and enjoy the Show!

Rock Superstar by Cypress Hill plays as the intro for CWF/CASZ: Clash, Fireworks go off of the Titantron.

Bumblebee: Ladies, and Gentlemen We welcome you live to CWF/CASZ: Brawl. I'm Bumblebee representing Cartoon Anime Society Z, and sitting next to me representing Cartoon Wrestling Federation is Bender.

Bender: Tonight, We are rockin' in Boston, Massachusetts where we have both CWF, and CASZ superstars battling it out.

Ring Announcer: This first match is a CWF/CASZ Battle Royal!

(First WWE Smackdown Theme Plays)

Ring Announcer: Introducing first: The Cartoon Anime Society Z Superstars!!! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

The CASZ Superstars walk down the Entrance Ramp wearing White Shirts with CASZ printed in Blue letters.

Bumblebee: The CASZ representatives in this match are Dave the Barbarian, Starscream, Rocko, Black Jack, Omega Red, Shinji Ikari,  
Gendo Ikari, Arlong, Roy Mustang, and Cornellius Fillmore.

Bender: I remember that Omega Red punk trying out for the CWF Superstar Search.

(Going the Distance by Cake Plays)

Ring Announcer: Introducing now: The Cartoon Wrestling Federation Superstars!! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

The CWF Superstars do an ECW Originals Entrance by walking down through the crowd wearing Red shirts with CWF printed in Black Letters.

Bender: The CWF representatives in this match are Naruto Uzumaki, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Zuko, Skulker, Monkey D. Luffy, Meowth, Omi, and Jake Long.

Bumblebee: There is alot of talent in this match.

The match begins with a mix of brawling, and ripped shirts flying off everywhere. Meowth of CWF was the first to be eliminated by Roy Mustang of CASZ with a Big Boot over the ropes. Ed, and Eddy then double team on Rocko, but Rocko counters with a Facebuster onto Eddy. Naruto, and Black Jack each exchange a set of Chops while Arlong hits a Triton Slam onto Skulker. Dave is Irish Whipped into the ropes by Zuko, and is met with a Jake Long Clothesline to eliminate Dave from the match. Roy Mustang comes out of nowhere though, and eliminates Jake Long with a Burning Powerbomb over the Ropes.

Bender: That Roy nearly broke Jake Long in half!

Bumblebee: Well that is Roy Mustang, only found here in Cartoon Anime Society Z.

Roy then goes after Edd, but instead is given a 3-on-1 beatdown by The Erupting Eds. Naruto gains the upperhand on Black Jack by hitting a Ninja Kick while Monkey D. Luffy eliminates Arlong with a Gum-Gum Rocket (Power of the Punch). Skulker, and Zuko then eliminate Rocko, but not before Rocko pulls Zuko over the ropes, eliminating him as well. Roy is then being helped out of the 3 on 1 by Gendo, and they both eliminate Eddy, and Edd. Omi then hits an Ice Dragon Kick to eliminate Omega Red. Fillmore then comes out of nowhere, and eliminates Omi.

Bumblebee: This is becoming a riot!

Bender: Riot to you means a Five star match to me.

Monkey D. Luffy tries to hit a Gum-Gum Rocket on Fillmore, but Fillmore counters, and eliminates him. Ed is trying to fend himself against a 2 on 1 attack by Gendo, and Roy, but Skulker saves him, and easily eliminates Gendo with a Chokeslam over the ropes. Roy, and Ed brawl near the ropes, and are eliminated by Shinji. Gendo tries to get back in the ring again, but it is actually a distraction as Skulker eliminates Shinji. Black Jack then hits a Spinebuster onto Skulker, and then throws him over the ropes, and eliminates him from the match.

Bumblebee: Naruto is the only CWF Superstar left compared to the two CASZ Superstars.

Bender: He doesn't have to beat them both, just one at a time.

Naruto first goes after Fillmore with a Ninja Kick. Fillmore blocks, and tries to throw Naruto over the ropes, but Naruto counters it. Naruto then hits a Curse Seal onto Fillmore. Naruto then picks Fillmore up, and throws him over the ropes, and eliminates him. Naruto then stares down Black Jack, Naruto tries to hit a Ninja Kick, but Black Jack reverses with a Final Cut. Black Jack then lifts up Naruto, and throws him over the ropes, but Naruto hangs on, Black Jack tries to eliminate him, but Naruto counters, and eliminates Black Jack. Naruto tries to get back in the ring to celebrate, but Starscream then comes out from nowhere, and eliminates Naruto. The Bell Rings to end the match.

Ring Announcer: Here is your winner: Starscream!!

Bender: Where in the Robot Heck did Starscream come from?

Bumblebee: I thought he was eliminated earlier on.

The Titantron Video shows that Starscream secretly slid under the Ring as the fight began.

Bumblebee: Well that explains it, so Starscream wins the Battle Royal.

Bender: He better not let me get a hand on him though.

(CWF/CASZ Office)

JC: A little cheap on Starscream's part, but not bad of a roster there Jean.

Jean: Thank you Mr.JC, CWF may have some good names as well.

Waku Nozomi walks into the Office.

Jean: Hey Nozomi.

Waku: Hi hon.

Waku, and Jean lean in for a kiss. They start to kiss, but JC then ends it by talking to Nozomi.

JC: Hey Nozomi, Wanna be part of a Match?

Waku: Would I?!

JC: Cool then, You will be the Special Guest Ref in the CWF vs. CASZ Divas Tag Match.

Waku: Thanks.

Jean: Do you have a thing against me Nozomi?

JC: No way, infact man, You two are prime examples of CWF.

Jean: What is that?

JC: Actions speak louder than words.

(CWF/CASZ Announce Table)

Bumblebee: This next is going to be a Tag Team Turmoil Match. The match starts with two teams in the ring. Once one team has pinned, or subitted, The next team will battle until one team remains.

Bender: This match will CWF'S Tag Champs Cartman & Kenny, Zim & Dib, A legendary CWF Tag Team, A debuting CWF Team, CASZ's Tag Champs The Elric Bros., The Ingora-Mooses, Ren & Stimpy and The Angry Beavers.

Ring Announcer: It is now time for the Tag Team Turmoil Match.

(Angry Beavers Theme Plays)

Ring Announcer: Introducing Team Number One, From Osage County, Oklahoma: The Angry Beavers!!! (Crowd Cheers)

Bumblebee: Dagget, and Norbert are one of the top ranking Tag Teams here in CASZ.

Bender: Well these guys do idolize Luchadore legend El Grapadura (The Stapler).

(Invader Zim Theme Plays)

Ring Announcer: Introducing Team Number Two: Dib & The Invader Zim!! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Bender: Zim & Dib of course are one of the top ranking Tag Teams of CWF.

Bumblebee: Odd to see that these guys are working together as a Team here.

The match starts with Zim, and Dagget in the ring. Dagget tries to hit a DDT, but Zim counters with a Clothesline. Zim then tags in Dib as the two double team Dagget by stomping on him. Dib continues it, and then hits a Kneedrop on Dagget's chest. Dib then puts Dagget in a Leg Lock, but Dagget counters out, and tags in Norbert. Norbert starts an attack on Dib, and then lands a Missile Dropkick on Dib. Dib then rolls out of the way, and tags in Zim. Zim, and Norbert each exchange Chops until Norbert hits a Facebuster. Norbert then sets himself up to hit an Orton like Knee to Zim's head, but with his Beaver Tail. Norbert tries to hit it, but Zim counters, and hits an Irken Slam. Zim then pins Norbert.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

Ring Announcer: The Angry Beavers have been eliminated.

Bumblebee: Well the Beaver Bros. gave it their all.

Bender: Well that shows ya how CWF Tag Teams roll.

(The Flintstones Theme Plays)

Ring Announcer: Introducing Team Number Three, From Bedrock: Fred Flintstone, and Barney Rubble!! (Crowd Cheers)

Bender: Fred and Barney are legends in CWF. They were the first CWF Tag Team Champions, and Fred, and Barney were each CWF Champions.

Bumblebee: I remember in 1997 when the two made a return to CWF, and battled Beavis, and Butthead in a Tag Title match.

Fred, and Zim battle in the ring as Barney actually fights Dib on the outside. Barney Irish Whips Dib into the Barricade infront of the crowd. Fred meanwhile is in a headed Tie-up with Zim as the two commonly are able to counter out of each move. Fred then decides to for goe all of his Technical moves, and hits a massive array of Brawler style punches onto Zim. Fred then hits a powerful Headbutt to knock Zim out on the mat. Barney then stomps on Dib, and throws him over the Barricade. After that, Barney slides into the Ring. Fred is hitting a set of Mounted Punches onto Zim as Barney heads toward his Tag partner. Fred, and Barney then hit a Double Knock-Out Punch as Zim falls back to the mat once again. Fred then pins Zim as Barney gets the Crowd into a frenzy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

Ring Announcer: Zim & Dib have been eliminated.

Bender: These guys are still powerful whether their facing new schoolers, or lengends like themselves.

Bumblebee: I can tell ya, These guys are welcomed to CASZ anytime they want.

(Bushwhackers Theme Plays)

Ring Announcer: Introducing Team Number Four, From South Dakota, Now residing in Miami, Florida: The Ignoramooses!! (Crowd Boos)

Bumblebee: The Ignoramooses (Ed, and Jimmy) were employed by Gendo to take down The Angry Beavers.

Bender: Take down, employed, Sounds like these Mooses, Meeses, Mosse, Whatever the plural is, They seem to be Bounty Hunters.

Jimmy Moose enters the ring as Ed Moose stays on the side. Jimmy hits Fred with afew punches, and follows it up with a Facebuster. Jimmy then tags in Ed Moose. Ed Irish Whips Fred into the corner, and hits a Moose Spear onto Fred. Ed Moose then tags in Jimmy to finish off Fred with a double Diving Headbutt. Barney tries to stop the two, but is hit with a Moose Spear by Jimmy Moose. Jimmy, and Ed Moose both climb up to the Top Turnbuckle, and are about to each hit a Diving Headbutt, but suddenly Dagget, and Norbert come back into the Ring, and attack the Ignora-mooses. Dagget, and Norbit threw Jimmy out if the ring, and then hits a Wassup onto Ed Moose. The Ref calls for the Bell to be Rung.

Ring Announcer: Ladies, and Gentlemen as a result of a Disqualification, Fred Flintstone, and Barney Rubble have been eliminated.

Bender: Fred, and Barney are gone from the match! I can't believe this.

Bumblebee: Well it looks like the Ignoramooses though are out of comission.

(South Park Theme Plays)

Ring Announcer: Introducing Team Number Five, From South Park, Colorado, They are the CWF Tag Team Champions: Kenny McCormick, and Eric Cartman!! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Bender: Here comes the CWF Tag Champs, and they are ready for a fight!

Bumblebee: Well after what Dag, and Norb just did, This fight could be over fairly soon.

Cartman, and Kenny enter the ring non-chalantly. Cartman then does an easy Big Boy Splash onto Ed Moose as Kenny blocks Jimmy from entering the Ring. Cartman then pins Ed Moose.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

Ring Announcer: The Ignoramooses have been eliminated.

Bender: The CWF Tag Champs easily taking out the Moose duo.

Bumblebee: Well that is going to be a reason why we might see why The Ignoramooses hate The Angry Beavers.

(Ren & Stimpy Theme Plays)

Ring Announcer: Introducing Team Number Five: Ren Hoek, and Stimpy J. Cat!! (Crowd Cheers)

Bumblebee: Here is a prime example of a wild, and crazy Tag Team.

Bender: But we'll have to see if they can stand up against the CWF Tag Champs.

Ren stands by as Stimpy took on Cartman in a Test of Strength. Cartman hits a numerous set of punches, and chops, but it doesn't seem to effect Stimpy. Stimpy then is given a Superkick by Cartman, but Stimpy is somewhat still standing. Stimpy then tags in Ren. Ren goes after Cartman with a set of powerful Chops. Cartman tries to hit a Backbreaker, but Ren counters by Irish Whipping Cartman into the Ringpost. Cartman tags in Kenny into the match. Kenny hits a Running Knee onto Ren. Kenny then hits a Suplex as well. Kenny then sets Ren up to hit the Spring Blossom Nut Squash. Kenny almost hits the move on Ren, but Stimpy instead jumps in front of Kenny, and takes the hit. Kenny then rolls Ren up after Cartman DDTs him, and puts his foot on the ropes for leverage without the Ref looking.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

Ring Announcer: Ren & Stimpy have been eliminated.

Bumblebee: Come on! Kenny had his foot on the Ropes.

Bender: The Ref didn't see it so it's legal.

(Full Metal Alchemist Theme Plays)

Ring Announcer: Introducing Team Number Six, From Rizenbull, Western Europe, They are the CASZ Tag Team Champions: The Elric Bros.!! (Crowd Cheers)

Bumblebee: The New CASZ Tag Champs are here!!! Eddward, and Alphonse Elric are going to fight.

Bender: CWF Tag Champs vs. CASZ Tag Champs, This is going to be good.

Eddward starts battling Keeny in the ring as Alphonse sides ringside. Eddward hits a powerful Right Hook onto Kenny. Cartman comes into the ring, and Irish Whips Eddward to try to hit a Scoop Slam, but Eddward counters with a powerful Metal Arm Clothesline that nearly knocks Cartman's head off. Eddward then tags in Alphonse. Alphonse then hits a Powerbomb onto Cartman to fully knock him out. Kenny then uses the distraction to hit a Sping Blossom Nut Squash onto Alphonse. Kenny celebrates how he took down the monster of metal, but Alphonse grabs Kenny, and then signals Eddward to head to the Top Turnbuckle. Eddward heads to the Top, and the two hit the Doomsday Device right onto Kenny. Alphonse then pins Kenny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

Ring Announcer: Kenny McCormick, and Eric Cartman have been eliminated.

Bumblebee: Yeah! Elric Bros. Taking names here tonight.

Bender: Don't get to cocky, There is one more team left, and they are on CWF's Side.

Suddenly, The lights go off as the Elric Bros. seem shocked. Two Red Spotlights are moving around the Entrance Ramp. Then a Phrase is heard over the Titantron.

("Mas y Menos Si'odemos!" is heard followed by the Teen Titans Theme Plays)

Ring Announcer: Introducing Team Number Seven, From Guatemala City, Guatemala, Currently residing in Steel City: Mas y Menos (Crowd Cheers)

Bender: Mas, and Menos are the mystery team?

Bumblebee: This should be an easy victory for the CASZ Tag Champs.

Mas battles in the ring as Menos stand ringside. Eddward puts Mas in a Sleeper Hold, but Mas is able to slip out of the Hold. Eddward seems surprised at what just happened, but he gets over it, and puts Mas in another Hold. Mas seems to be locked in the Hold, but he reverses it with a Judo Flip. Alphonse then comes into the Ring to help out, but is met by Menos who hits a jump onto Alphonse, and hits an array of punches onto Alphonse. Eddward gains the upperhand by hitting a power punch with his Metal Arm onto Mas. Eddward then tries to signal Alphonse to hit the Doomsday Device onto Mas. Eddward gets ready to hit it, but Mas ducks right as Eddward is about to hit the Clothesline. Menos then trips Alphonse onto the mat. Mas, and Menos then hit a Double Shooting Star Press onto the Elric Bros. Mas then pins Eddward.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

Ring Announcer: Here are your winners: Mas Y Menos!!

Bender: They did it! The Spanish duo did it!!

Bumblebee: I have to admit. These guys are the real deal.

(Interview Segment) Frankie Foster is seen sitting across CASZ Owner Jean Kazuhiza.

Frankie: I'm here with Jean Kazuhiza, Owner of Cartoon Anime Society Z. Jean thanks for allowing us to speak to you.

Jean: Thank you for the opportunity.

Frankie: Okay, First Question is how do you feel about Cartoon Wrestling Federation?

Jean: First of all, I feel that CWF has layed the foundation of cartoon/anime sports entertainment, and today the business is becoming more powerful, that has become an inspiration for future superstars of animated profesional wrestling.

Frankie: Okay then, Second, and Last Question is if you can have one CWF Superstar in CASZ, Who would it be?

Jean: If I could pick a superstar, it would be Monkey D. Luffy, because he has the potential to lead with the torch of future, and I know that he'll do it well.

Frankie: Once again Thank You Jean.

Jean: Your welcome Frankie.

(Naked Mole Rap Plays)

Ring Announcer: This match is a Extreme Rules Elimination Match. Making his way to the ring, From Middleton: Ron Stoppable!!! (Crowd Cheers)

Bender: The Extreme Golden Boy has had some luck on his side winning the Hardcore Title, but that doesn't mean he hasn't had his share of enemies.

Bumblebee: Tonight, not only will ha face his rival Bart Simpson, but two other extremists as well.

(Do The Bartman by Bart Simpson Plays)

Ring Announcer: Introducing next, From Springfield: Bart Simpson!! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Bender: Bart has had Ron on his mind due to Ron beating him for the Hardcore Title.

Bumblebee: Well this match is non-Title, but a win can help him get another shot.

(Heavy Metal Music Plays)

Ring Announcer: Introducing next, From Dimmsdale: Francis!! (Crowd Boos)

Bumblebee: Francis is known as a Brawler, but he is also known in as a weapons extremist.

Bender: He has some knowledge in Martial Arts as well.

(Nothing's Gonna Stand On Our Way by Spectre General plays)

Ring Announcer: Introducing Finally, From Cybertron: Megatron!! (Crowd Boos)

Bumblebee: Believe me when I tell you that Megatron is cold-hearted when it comes to fighting in matches.

Bender: He might be the greatest, and baddest robot in history.

The match begins with Francis going after Bart as Ron slides out of the ring. Francis tries to hit afew massive blows to Bart, but Bart shields himself. Megatron then does a sprint/ dive over the Ropes, and tackles Ron outside. The Crowd begins to shout "That was Wicked!" as Megatron grins as he sees Ron visably knocked out. Bart then sees what happened, and Baseball Slides Megatron. Bart then grabs a Steel Chair from under the ring, but Megatron Super-Kicks the Chair right onto Bart. This distraction helps Ron out as he crawls back into the ring to catch his breath. Francis though is still in the ring, and delievers a set of Brawler Punches right onto Ron. Francis then tries to hit a Sitout Powerbomb onto Ron for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Bart breaks up the count

Bart then attacks Francis with a Kendo Stick, but Francis breaks it in half. Francis then hits a Spinbuster onto Bart. Megatron is seen on the outside pulling a Table out from under the Ring. Francis then is about to pin Bart, but Ron stop him by hitting a Clothesline onto Francis. Ron then lifts Bart up, Irish Whips him into the ropes, and hits a Booyah! onto Bart. Ron then pins Bart.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.

Ring Announcer: Bart Simpson has been eliminated.

Francis sees his opportunity to attack by low blowing Ron, and rolling him up with a pin, but Ron is able to counter out of the pin. Ron then rolls out of the ring to get himself back together, but Megatron hits a Big Boot right onto Ron. Ron rolls under the ring. Francis then tries to jump of the ring to hit Megatron, but Megatron catches him in a feat strength. Megatron then walks around lifting Francis up, and down like he was a sack of beans. Then Megatron lifts him up one more time, and throws him threw the Table he had setted up a little while back. Megatron then puts his foot onto Francis indicating a pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3.

Ring Announcer: Francis has been eliminated.

Megatron then heads back into the ring, obvisously waiting for Ron to come back into the ring. Ron then slides back into the ring, not knowing the Megatron was standing in the middle of it. Ron then confidently bumps into something in as he was walking back into the middle of the ring. Ron then looks to see that it is Megatron. Ron screams as he tries to run away, but Megatron grabs his shoulder. Ron then pleads in front of Megatron, but Megatron sets him up, and then hits his finisher, the Megastone Piledriver. Megatron then pins Ron while pretending to be The Undertaker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

Ring Announcer: Here is your winner: Megatron!!

Bumblebee: The Monster known as Megatron wins the Extreme Rules Elimination Match.

Bender: Good thing Megatron isn't in CWF.

(Backstage) John Santoni is seen with CWF's newest Tag Team Mas y Menos.

John: I'm here with Mas y Menos who just won their debut bout in the Turmoil match. Anything to say about the victory?

Mas begins to speak Spanish, but John doesn't seem to understand him.

John: I'm sorry I don't know Spanish. Could you say it again?

Female Voice: He said that it was great that he, and his brother could win their first match here in the Tag Team Turmoil match.

Suddenly a Latino girl walks up to the duo.

Female: Name's Paulina Guerrera, and I would like to be the Mas y Menos's Manager, and Image Consultant. Paulina begins to speak to Mas y Menos, and transletes what is being said.

Paulina: Oh yeah, I can make you look good for her. Okay then, Mas y Menos have officially made me their Manager, and to those who stand in my little Amigo's way, Hasta La Vista.

(Kim Possible Theme Plays)

Ring Announcer: This Divas Tag Team match is set for one fall. Making their way to the ring: Naruko, and the CWF Women's Champion: Kim Possible!!! (Crowd Cheers)

Bender: Naruko & Kim Possible are two of the top Divas in CWF.

Bumblebee: Well I have to agree here. Naruko is the girl-like Naruto as Kim is one of the most accomplished superstars in CWF.

(Lucky Star Theme Plays)

Ring Announcer: And their opponents: Yoku Ichihara, and the CASZ Women's Champion: Konata Izumi!! (Crowd Cheers)

Bumblebee: These two lovely ladies are of course representing CASZ.

Bender: Konata is the first, and current CASZ Women's Champ as Yoku is a serious fighter in CASZ.

(Ojamajo Doremi theme plays)

Ring Announcer: Introducing the Special Guest Ref for this match: Waku Nozomi!!! (Crowd Cheers)

Bumblebee: Jean's girl is Reffing this match tonight thanks to your GM JC Bender.

Bender: You know BB, JC is also abit of a Ladie's man if you remembered the time JC got a kiss from Starfire.

The match begins with Kim, and Konata in the ring. Konata, and Kim get in a tie up with Kim hitting a DDT onto Konata. Konata though counters from an attempted pin, and hits a Chick Kick onto Kim. Konata then puts Kim in a Spinning Toe Hold in the center of the ring. Kim refuses to submit, and gets herself out of the Hold. Kim then tags in Naruko. Naruko then got Konata in a Headlock, and then converts into a Sleeper Hold. Konata counters out of the Hold, and then hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Naruko. Konata then gets ready to tag in Yoku, but Naruko grabs her leg, and trips her up. Naruko then tries to hit a Jawbreaker onto Konata, but Konata counters with a Lucky Factor. Konata then pins Naruko.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruko kicks out

Konata then tags in Yoku. Yoku tries to get a hand on Naruko, but Naruko counters, and hits DDT. Naruko then crawls to her corner, and tags back in Kim. Kim picks Yoku up, and hits a few punches on her, but Yoku then counters with a Cutter onto Kim. Yoku then looks back to Konata, and signals that the end is here. Yoku picks Kim up, and hits a Twist of Fate onto Naruko.  
Yoku is about to pin Naruko, but Kim gets into the ring to break up the pin. Konata then gets into the ring as well, and a free-for-all happens. Kim hits a Kimpossiblity onto Konata, but Yoku then throws her through the ropes to the outisde of the ring. Naruko then uses this to her advantage, and hits a Kitsune Kick on Yoku. Naruko then pins Yoku.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

Ring Announcer: Here are your winners: Naruko, and Kim Possible!!

Bender: CWF's Girls win this battle.

Bumblebee: Don't bad mouth CASZ's lovely ladies either Bender, This was a back, and forth battle between two teams of female titans.

Suddenly, The lights go off again. Just then Golddust's Theme begins to play throughout the arena. When the lights return, Reddust is seen standing on the Top Turnbuckle.

Bumblebee: It's Red-Dust. The Red oddessy is hear on CWF/CASZ: Clash!

Bender: I hope he ain't going to do what I'm thinking of.

Red-Dust then is about to attack Kim, and Naruko when Shego comes out of nowhere, and attacks Reddust. Shego then hits a Green Choke Hold onto Reddust as Kim, Konata, Naruko, and Yoku Super Kick him over the ropes. Then as Shego leaves, the four others begin to raise each other's hand in victory.

Bumblebee: I have seen such power from a female Superstar in my days as an Announcer.

Bender: Well that is Shego, One of the toughest girls to ever punch a man's daylights out.

(Backstage) Assuranceturix is seen standing next to Megatron.

Assuranceturix: I'm here with Megatron, who won the Extreme Rules Elimination Match earlier tonight. Though Megatron, also earlier tonight we saw Starscream, one of your Decepticon buddies win the 20 man Battle Royal eliminating former CWF Champion Naruto. Do you think that Starscream might be a possible threat in the near future?

Megatron: I'm not going to answer that question. Ask me something else.

Suddenly, Starscream walks over towards Megatron.

Starscream: Wow! The great Megatron refusing to answer a common man's question, Perhaps after all these years the most ruthless Decepticon may finally be going soft. Remember Megatron, I'm always a in your shadow.

(SHOW NO FEAR! is heard followed by Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

Ring Announcer: This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, From the Southern Watertribe in the South Pole, He is the CWF United States Champion: Sokka!!! (Crowd Cheers)

Bender: This is sorta a Champ vs. Champ match here, and what a Champ we have in the United States Champ Sokka!

Bumblebee: Sokka maybe considered to be the future of CWF, unless CASZ picks him off.

(Idaten Jump Theme Plays)

Ring Announcer: And his opponent, From The X-Zone, He is the CASZ Olympic Champion: Koei!! (Crowd Boos)

Bumblebee: Koei represents the CASZ Olympic Championship.

Bender: Though if you remember he cheated against Black Jack in the Title match they had at Gaulish Stampede.  
The match begins with Koei, and Sokka in a staredown. Sokka hits a Right Hook onto Koei, followed by an NFL style takedown. Sokka then puts Koei in a STF Hold. Koei though is able to grab onto the ropes, and break the Hold. Koei then counters out of an attempted move by Sokka, and hits a Superkick onto Sokka. Koei then takes hits a Back Stabber onto a dazed Sokka, and Sokka bounces onto the mat like a ball of human parts. Koei then hits a couple of ground punches onto Sokka. Koei then picks Sokka up, and Irish Whips him into the Ring Post. Then Koei hits a Clothesline onto Sokka. Koei then tries to hit a Cutting Whirlwind onto Sokka, but Sokka counters with a Roll-Up Pinfall.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Koei kicks out

Koei then gets a smirk on his face as Sokka seems to be shocked about Koei kicking out. Sokka, and Koei go into a tie up were Koei hits a DDT onto Sokka. Koei then begins to taunt the United States Champ but is met with boos by the fans. Koei then puts Sokka in a Arm Lock. Sokka though is able to counter out of the Arm Lock, and then hits a Clothesline onto Koei. Sokka then gets ready to go for the kill, but Koei then grabs a bag of salt from his pocket. The Ref though catches him, and grabs the bag from Koei. While the Ref is putting the bag aside, Sokka tries to hit a Neckbreaker, but Koei then shoots out a Black Mist from his mouth blinding Sokka. Koei then hits a Cutting Whirlwind onto Sokka. Koei then pins Sokka as the Ref gets back into the match.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

Ring Announcer: Here is your winner: Koei!!

Bender: Koei used that Black Mist to beat Sokka, Sokka should have won this match.

Bumblebee: Well Koei isn't much of a fan for the rules.

(Interview Segment) Spartan is seen sitting across CWF General Manager JC.

Spartan: I'm here with JC, General Manager of Cartoon Wrestling. JC thanks for allowing us to speak to you.

JC: Thank you for the opportunity.

Spartan: Okay, First Question is how do you feel about Cartoon Anime Society Z?

JC: Well, Cartoon Anime Society is pretty cool. Even though they're new to the game they have alot of current, and classic big names in the Wrestling Business.

Spartan: Okay then, Second, and Last Question is if you can have one CASZ Superstar in CWF, Who would it be?

JC: If I could pick a superstar, it would be Megatron, because he is one of the most dangerous superstars in the business, and he could definetly leave a trail of battered bodies in CWF.

Spartan: Once again Thank You JC.

JC: Your welcome Spartan.

(WildC.A.T.s theme plays)

Ring Announcer: This match is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring, He is the CASZ World Champion: Grifter!!! (Crowd Cheers)

Bumblebee: Grifter is the first CASZ World Champion after winning the Title at Gaulish Stampede.

Bender: After that match he had afew words for the CWF Champion Danny Phantom.

(Video Clip) The referee gives Grifter the belt, and he's emotionally proud, as he climbs the turnbuckle celebrating his victory. Then he grabs the microphone.

Grifter: Danny Phantom, is a fact, you and me... soon!!!

(Danny Phantom Theme Plays)

Ring Announcer: And his opponent, From Amity Park, He is the CWF Champion: Danny Phantom!! (Crowd Cheers)

Bender: Well Danny boy hasn't been afraid of taking on anybody since he is the CWF Champion, and has been since Ultimate Showdown.

Bumblebee: Well like Grifter, Danny had afew words for his opponent.

(Video Clip) Danny: So, The CASZ World Champ is wants me, the CWF Champion in a match? Well, I won't give you a match Grifter, I'll give you a full on Gut Check.

The match begins with Grifter, and Danny in one of the longest Staredown in wrestling history. Grifter then hits a Knee to Danny's stomach, and then hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Danny. Grifter then tries to hit his finsher the Grifter-Shooter onto Danny, but Danny is able to slide out of the ring. Danny tries to get back into the ring, but Grifter then slides out of the ring to fight with him. Danny is then Irish Whipped into the Steel Steps by Grifter. Grifter then picks Danny up, and then throws him back into the ring with his outside. Grifter then hits a Fist Drop onto Danny's head. Grifter then gets back in the ring, and pulls Danny into the ring for the pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Danny kicks out

Grifter seems shocked that Danny kicked out. Grifter then puts Danny in a Leg Lock, and then hits the Grifter-Shooter onto Danny. Danny screams in pain, but isn't giving up just yet. Danny begins to crawl to the ropes. Grifter holds onto Danny's legs to keep the Grifter-Shooter locked in. Danny is able to finally get his hand on the ropes. Grifter is then forced to break the Hold.  
Grifter then picks up Danny, and tries to hit a Cutter, but Danny counters out, and then hits a Specter Spike onto Grifter. Danny then limps towards the Top Turnbuckle, and then hits a Phantom Flip onto Grifter. Danny then pins Grifter in the middle of the ring.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Grifter kicks out

Danny is shocked that Grifter wasn't finished off after hitting his moves on him. Danny picks Grifter up to try to hit another Specter Spike, but Grifter counters with a Cutter. Grifter then tries to put Danny in the Grifter-Shooter again, but Danny is able to get out of it. Danny tries to hit a Drop Kick onto Grifter, but Grifter then catches Danny's leg, and tries to put Danny in another Grifter-Shooter.  
Grifter has the Grifter-Shooter locked in as Danny seems to be fading fast. Danny then lowers his head down. Grifter then believes that Danny has passed out, and let's go of the Grifter-Shooter. Grifter then looks at Danny's face. Danny then opens his eyes, and puts Grifter in a Crippler Crossface. Danny was playing Possum. Grifter doesn't seem to be in pain but after three minutes of the Crossface, Grifter submits. (Bell Rings)

Ring Announcer: Here is your winner: Danny Phantom!!

Bender: Danny pulls off an Eddie Guerrero, and the CWF Champ beats the CASZ World Champ in one heck of a battle.

Bumblebee: This was definetly one of the greastest matches I have seen, Grifter, and Danny could've won the match at anytime.

Danny then picks Grifter up, and shakes his hand in honor. Grifter then does the same.

Bender: This is what I'm talking about. Alot of respect between CWF & CASZ wrestlers here in this ring.

Bumblebee: This truly is friendly competition, and I loved announcing all of this here tonight.

Danny, and Grifter continue to shake hands in the ring as the show draws to a close.

Results

Starscream of CASZ wins the 20 Man CWF-CASZ Battle Royal

Mas y Menos of CWF win Tag Team Turmoil

Megatron def. Ron Stoppable, Francis, and Bart Simpson (Extreme Rules Elimination match)

Naruko & Kim Possible def. Yoku & Konata Izumi

Koei def. Sokka (Champion vs. Champion)

Danny Phantom def. Grifter (CWF Champion vs. CASZ Champion)

* * *

Well there is my first actual Crossover story with another Author (Once again, Thank You Jean). This took me awhile, but CWF will be back up in a week or so. _Reviews_ are up. 


End file.
